leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS386
/ |title_ja=VS ゴローン |title_ro=VS Golone |image=PS386.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=35 |number=386 |location= Snowbound Lodge |prev_round=Showdown with Houndoom |next_round=Striking Out Snover }} / or Snow Mountains and Gym Leaders (Japanese: VS ゴローン VS or 雪山とジムリーダー Snowy Mountains and Gym Leader) is the 386th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot , still dressed in the light clothes she wore at the start of her journey, is at the snow-covered getting ready to ski for the very first time. An experienced male notices that Platinum is still at the top of the slope and hesitating. He asks if Platinum is a first timer, which Platinum denies at first but forces herself to admit it. Platinum tells the Skier that she doesn't need help, because she learned through a guide book. With that, she positions herself and starts sliding downhill. The Skier notices that Platinum is about to crash into him and has his use to get her out of the way. However the skier finds himself on a collision course with Platinum again and despite Abra using Teleport again, Platinum ends up on a steeper slope still unable to control her speed. With that, the disgruntled Skier turns away. Platinum suddenly remembers how to slow herself down and employs said method, but crashes on her back. Platinum finds that the snow had reduced the impact of the crash. She then spots a ski and pole landing on jagged ground near the snow. The ground moves and reveals itself as a , who snaps the pole and ski in half. Enraged, it summons two more Graveler. The three Graveler ignore Platinum's attempt to calm them down. Left with no choice, she calls out her to defend her. The leading Graveler immediately attacks Empoleon with . After having to endure a series of Hammer Arm attacks, Empoleon grabs the chance to move behind the three Graveler and cover them in snow. The three Graveler then turn away. Platinum commends Empoleon for its ability to endure a series of super-effective attacks, but suddenly sneezes. She realizes that she's spent too much time in the cold with such light clothing on her and falls unconscious just as a snow storm intensifies. Fortunately, something picks Platinum up just before she is completely covered in snow. Platinum wakes up and finds herself being carried by an . Platinum also notices that a girl appearing to lead the Abomasnow is dressed lightly. After answering the girl's query regarding location and accommodation, Platinum asks about the girl's outfit, and the girl replies that she felt a connection to Platinum as they both wear thin clothes when it's cold. However before the girl can finish, Platinum falls unconscious again. Platinum eventually wakes up at the Snowbound Lodge, the place she had booked an accommodation with. The lodge keeper doesn't know what Platinum is talking about when Platinum referred to a girl saving her, and explains that she only saw Platinum collapsed on the lodge's entrance when returning from shopping. The lodge keeper also informs Platinum about the clothing order she made, which has arrived. Platinum, insisting that she was saved by a girl, calls out Empoleon and asks if it had any recollection of the person that saved her. Empoleon points to a poster on the wall. The poster has a picture of the girl that saved Platinum, as well as her name, Gym Leader status, and other things. The lodge keeper says that the poster advertises the Snowpoint Gym, and Platinum gasps in realization. Major events * falls unconscious due to the cold and is rescued by Candice. * Platinum wakes up at the Snowbound Lodge and receives winter clothing. Debuts * Candice Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * Candice * s * Snowbound Lodge owner Pokémon * ( ) * (Candice's) * ( 's) * (Snowbound Lodge owner's) * (×3) * (×2) * Trivia Errors In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Golone - Thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu trên núi tuyết }} de:Kapitel 386 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS386 zh:PS386